Dragon Moon
by prettygirltwig
Summary: Sailor Moon and DBZ....Chapter 19 is now up... does chi chi still how feelings for Cell? Will Piccolo have a girlfriend? read to find out! Tell me if you want me to email you when the next chapter is up!!
1. Dragon Moon

Dragon Moon  
  
Disclaimer..I do not own dragon ball z or sailormoon.   
  
"Okay Trunks power up!" commanded Serena(Sailor Moon). Vegeta turned and glared at the blonde ditz. "Don't tell my son what to do. You're not in charge here so stop pretending you are." Serena turned her attention back to Trunks. "Come on Trunks" she said to him in an irritated tone. Vegeta glared at her once more and in an angry voice he said "You dare to oppose Vegeta?" At that moment Piccolo walks in with Rini (Sailor Mini Moon). "Whats going on?" he roared. Serena shook "I...I...I was just trying to help Tru......" "What? Who told you to do that? I told you to help find the next evil dragon ball" GO!" Piccolo yelled, making Serena cry and run to her room. Rini tugs on Piccolo's shirt "Pickle, who is that?" she asked pointing to a strange green woman. "I dont know" he replied "Go train with Gohan." Rini smiled big and yelled thanks as she ran off to Gohan.  
  
  
~@~ ~@~ ~@~ ~@~ sorry its so short i will write longer next time  
Please review 


	2. Dragon Moon Chapter 2

Dragon Moon Chapter 2   
Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or DBZ.   
Authors Note: Takes place in a huge mansion in case I forgot to mention.  
  
Piccolo walks up to the woman. "Who are you?" he demands. "Excuse me?" she said in the same tone. "Is that how you talk to a lady? I am Piccala, respectful queen of demon dragons." Piccolo looked at her suprised. "And her?" he asked somewhat soft toned, looking at the purple haired girl with red tips. "Oh that is Trinks." Piccolo looked at Trinks thinking she looked a little like Trunks in a girly way. "What do you ladies want here?" he asked. "We want to train with you" interrupted Trinks. "I'm gonna let you two talk." she added. Piccolo watched Trinks walk straight over to Trunks. He turned back to Piccala. "You want to train here, with us?" he asked the woman. "Yes we do" replied Piccala, annoyed that Trinks interrupted them and was so boycrazy. She looked at Trinks who was now walking away with the purple haired boy. "Why?" asked Piccolo, getting her attention back to him. Piccala looked Piccolo straight in the eye. "You know why. And besides, how many chances do you get to work with a strong beautiful woman like me?" Piccolo blushed, knowing that the girl was quite beautiful. Then Trunks and Trinks walk backed into the room, looking tired but happy. They just got back from a training room. Trinks smiled and laughed. "Whats so funny?" Trunks asked. I cant believe we couldnt beat eachother." Trunks looked at her and laughed too. "Yeah and when you came out from behind that building you scared me. I thought you were still in front of the car." Piccolo and Piccala walk up to Trinks and Trunks. "Trunks this is Piccala. I have agreed to let her and Trinks train with us." Piccolo said looking at Trunks with disapproval. Trunks shook Piccalas hand. "Thank you Piccolo" said Trinks.  
  
Okay I dont know if this sounds good or not. Please review. I hope to have more really soon! 


	3. Dragon Moon Chapter 3

Dragon Moon Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or dbz.  
  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Trunks asked Trinks. "You can stay at my place if you need to. I have an extra room I'm sure you'd like." "I'd love too." Trinks said Trinks, "But what about Piccala?" "She can stay with me" said Piccolo, "If thats alright with you." "Thats fine." said Piccala. "Pickle! Pickle!" Rini came running with a very tired Gohan. "Pickle I beat Gohan!" She exclaimed. Piccala laughed. "Pickle?" she looked at Piccolo. He ignored her. "Thats good Rini. Gohan go rest and I will train with you later." "Okay." said Gohan, glad to be able to rest. Rini looked at Piccala. "You look like Pickle. Whats your name? I'm Rini." Piccala looked at the young girl in shock, she thought she looked like Piccolo? "I'm Piccala." "Ms. Pickle!" Rini exclaimed. Piccala turned a little red. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Ms. Pickle!" Piccolo laughed. "I'm gonna find Hotaru. Bye Pickle! Ms. Pickle!" Rini shouted. Trinks looked at Trunks. "Its getting kinda late. Maybe we should get going." "Say no more Trinks." Trunks leads Trinks out of the mansion. "I'm ready to go too...I want to get an early start in the morning." Piccala told Piccolo.  
  
Okay this may be a little short but I promise the Next chapter is longer!!! Please review....I wanna know what you think. 


	4. Dragon Moon Chapter 4

Dragon Moon Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
Trunks walked Trinks around to the back of the mansion. THere stood a beautiful two story house. "Is that your place?" Trinks asked. "No that belongs to my parents, Vegeta and Bulma." Trunks led Trinks to the back of the of his parents house. There stood a pretty one story house. "This is it." Trunks told her. "Its pretty." Trunks led her into the house and gave her a tour. He led her to her room, which had its own full bath. "How long do you think you'll be staying?" asked Trunks. "I dont know..It depends on Piccala." she told him. "Okay well goodnight. Training stars at 7:30." "Okay goodnight."  
~Meanwhile~ Piccolo leads Piccala upstairs to the fourth floor. "Here is your room. Breakfast is after training. We start at 7:30. Goodnight." "Goddnight Piccolo, and thanks." ~In the morning~ "Trinks get up. We're gonna be late. There is a muffin and some juice on the desk to tie you over until breakfast and theres some clothes on the chair."Trunks hurried the girl. "Okay thanks Trunks." Trinks was now sitting on the bed. Trunks went back to the kitchen and Trinks hurried and got ready. They walked up to the mansion and got ready in a training room. ~In Piccala's room~ Piccala wakes up realizing she has just enough time to get a bath and get dressed. She looks in the closet to find Piccolo had put some clothes in there for her. She picked out an outfit and got ready. She made her way downstairs. "Piccala, you will train with Mina." Piccolo said as soon as he saw her. He gestured to a long haired blonde. Piccala looked at Mina, wondering how strong she was.  
  
Okay so thats Chapter 4. I'm not putting up anymore until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter...or until my friend beats me to death and sends her dragons after me...'~' 


	5. Dragon Moon Chapter 5

Dragon Moon Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.   
  
"Good Luck Ms. Pickle!" Rini yelled as she and Hotaru ran to another room. "Alright People lets go." ordered Piccolo. Mina walked up to Piccala. Piccala looked at the red bow in Mina's hair,she didnt like it. "Are you ready?" Mina asked. "Oh yeah" replied Piccala. "Vegeta you're late! Go train with Rei and Kakarot!" Piccala heard Piccolo yell before the door in the training room closed. "Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled. Piccala watched the girl transform. Her hair glittered and her nails sparkled. "I'm ready. Here we go!" Mina said to Piccala. In the meantime, Trunks and Trinks are about to train when Piccolo comes in. "You two will train against Krillen and Lita." Who are they Trinks wondered. Then a short bald guy and a pretty brunette in green walked in. Then Piccolo left the room. ~Now with Piccolo~ Bulma, ChiChi and Serena run up to Piccolo. "We have found the next ball." Bulma told him. "Where he asked. "Somewhere in Mt. Healthy" she replied. ChiChi notices Serena trying to sneak away. "You get back you little..." began screaming as she chased Serena. "We believe two young girls may both have one." Bulma informed Piccolo. "Two dragonballs together?" said Piccolo. "Both are teens and dont know how to use the dragonballs yet. Ami is still working on information." "Alright. I will gather a group after breakfast." Piccolo told her. Then he enters a training room with Gohan.  
  
Please review. 


	6. Dragon Moon Chapter 6

Dragon Moon Chapter 6  
I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
Everyone is done with breakfast. Piccala had shown great power. She was almost as powerful as Kakarot. Trinks and Trunks were at the same power level and fought well together. "OKay we located the next two dragonballs. Kakarot, Krillen, Mina, Trinks and Piccala will come with me. Vegeta, you and Rei watch the younger ones. "You expect me to sit and watch these whiny brats?" Vegeta looked at Piccolo like he was crazy. "NO, I want you to train with them. Rei can watch." Vegeta laughed. "Alright I'll teach those brats how to really fight." Vegeta said. "Piccolo, a school in Mt. Healthy just blew up!" Ami ran in out of breath. "Alright. Ami, you come with us." Piccolo said. "Are you sure? ChiChi is chasing Serena around like a bat out of hell...she doesnt like Serena." "Come on Ami." "Okay." Mina and Ami get into a small jetlike thing. Everyone else flies. The group doesnt go far when they see smoke from the building. "There." pointed Trunks, down at two girls. They were flying above the school, one in black and the other in dark green. As the group got closer they saw that the girls eyes are dark red with gold specks. Both girls in their right hand held a black ball with orange stars. "The evil dragonballs." Trinks whispered to herself. Ami and Mina transform. I better too Trinks thought.  
  
Okay yet another chapter done. It will be a little slower now...I just got a job and wont be on as much anymore. I will do my best to at least post 4 Chapters a week. Please review. 


	7. Dragon Moon Chapter 7

Dragon Moon Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
"Love Star Power!" Trinks yelled. As she transformed her hair went into several little pigtails on top of her head, her outfit became a white body suit with a purple skirt with red on the bottom. On her chest a purple bow with a red heart in the center appeared and so did a black pair boots that went just below her knees. Trunks watched her and smiled. She's beautiful he thought. Piccolo watched Piccala closely. She looked as if she were in pain. Then she looked up and smiled at him. "Well lets go" Piccolo said. Mina and Ami stared at Trinks. "She's a sailor scout?" Mina said in disbelief. "Trinks, you and Trunks talk to the girls, see if you can find our anything." Piccolo ordered. Piccala watched Piccolo. Its cute the way he orders everyone around she thought. She blushed realizing she had a small crush on the strong green man. Trunks and Trinks fly to the young girls. "Who are you?" the girl in green shouted. "Hey you're kinda cute." the girl in black said to Trunks. He blushed "uh..thanks." He looked at her hand holding the evil dragonball. "Whats that?" he asked her. "Oh just some ball I found about a week ago." She told him, "She found hers yesterday, pointing at the girl in green. "Can I see them?" Trunks asked politely. "Yeah sure" the girl said, hoping Trunks would ask her out. She handed Trunks her ball and nudged the other girl to give hers to him. The girl hesitated and gave the ball to him. Trunks started to fly away with the balls. "Hey what are you doing?" the girl in black cried. "Thanks." Trunks yelled to her. The girls started to fall since the dragonballs were the reason they could fly. Trinks quickly grabbed both the girls by the waist and lowered them to the ground. "Our balls!" The girl cried, looking very angry. "I want them back!" she screamed, raising her fist into the air. The ground shook underneath the girls. Trinks flew away. "Piccolo, one of the girls had the ball for a week. We need to watch her." Trunks told the man. "Yes. Piccala, will you and Trinks go with Trunks back to the mansion? We can take care of the girl." Piccolo asked. "Sure" Piccala wondered why he asked her to go to. Trunks and Trinks would've been fine.  
  
Okay well on to chapter 8 after I get a few reviews. 


	8. Dragon Moon Chapter 8

Dragon Moon Chapter 8  
I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
Trunks, Trinks and Piccala fly back to the mansion. As they land ChiChi comes running out. Not watching where she is going she runs into Piccala."Watch where you are going!" ChiChi screams at her, turning red. Piccala, who didnt like ChiChi yelling at her, punched in the jaw. ChiChi looked startled for a moment, then started to run towards Piccala. Trinks lifted her arm and blasted ChiChi back. ChiChi, knowing she wouldnt win, runs back inside. Trunks leads Trinks and Piccala to a room with a lot of computers and other equipment. Bulma walks up to Trunks and takes the dragonballs. "Did they have them for more than 5 days?" she asked Trunks. "One girl did." Trunks informed her. "I will get the room ready." "Is Pickle back yet?" they heard a cheerful voice. They leave the room to see Rei, Hotaru, Gohan, Rini and a very tired Vegeta. His clothes were torn. Trunks laughed at the sight of his father. "What happened dad?" Trunks asked teasingly, "Too much for ya?" Vegeta gives his son a very angry look. "You knew Gohan was training with Piccolo and then he trains with the girls so you knew they would be strong." Trunks pointed out. Vegeta starts to say something when they hear a scream. They run upstairs to the second floor to see Serena corned by a lady with short hair. "I want your crystal." they heard the mysterious woman say. She has a pure heart? Trinks wondered to herself. "Who are you?" Trinks yelled, still wearing her scout uniform.   
  
hehe is it okay so far? of should I just stop writing it? 


	9. Dragon Moon Chapter 9

Dragon Moon Chapter 9  
I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ!  
  
The lady turned around shocked. "I am Mimet." she said. "Ice Queen, after them!" Suddenly a woman that appeared to be made of ice came out of nowhere. "Here let me cool you down." she cackled. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Rini yelled, transforming into Sailor Mini Moon. "Saturn Star Power!" Hotaru yelled, transforming into Sailor Saturn. The ice queen raced toward them. "Crystal Love Shield" Trinks yelled. Instantly an energy shield formed. Ice queen runs straight into the shield, knocking her back into the wall. "Dragon Illusion!" Piccala yelled. She ran her hand through her red hair as it changed into a sparkly green. Her body became bigger and more set. Her teeth grew sharp and her nails like talons. She had transformed into her queen dragon form. Mimet pointed a weird shaped gun at Serena. "Auggghhhh!" Serena screamed as her crystal got pulled from her body. Piccala quickly but gently snatched the crystal before Mimet got it. "Ice Queen, get the crystal and bring it back to me!" Mimet ordered before she disappeared. "Ice dragon" the monster cackled, as she sprayed ice towards the transformed Piccala. "Dragon Rage!" Piccala spoke as a hot fire came from her mouth. Ice queen melted, then came right back up and became herself again. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini yelled, holding her pink septer. "Ow stop that" the ice queen whined. Trinks smiled at the young girl. Trunks got ready to blast her when Trinks stopped him. She took his hand. "Now." she told him, and together they blasted the ice queen. She screamed and shattered into millions of little pieces that disappeared before hitting the ground. Trunks stared in awe. Piccala carefully guided the crystal back into Serena's body.   
  
Okay I hope this is getting better please review 


	10. Dragon Moon Chapter 10

Dragon Moon Chapter 10  
  
i do not own dragonball z or sailor moon(although if i did i would definitly be a character) (^.^)  
  
Everyone there took a break in the living room. As Trinks and Piccala reached for their 3rd cupcake, Piccolo and the others came in. They had both girls, since one wouldnt go without the other. Bulma showed Piccolo where to put the girls then locked them in the room. Piccolo looked at Trinks worried face. "They'll be ok." Piccolo told her. "Yeah." she replied half heartedly. Trunks told Piccolo about the attack. Piccolo looked over at Piccala and jumped a little. The Queen of Demon Dragons he thought to himself. He thought Piccala and Trinks looked like they were hiding something. "You know more, what is it?" Piccolo demanded they tell him. "Mimet works for Dr. Tomoe, an evil man looking to take over the world. He needs pure heart crystals..though we dont know why yet." Piccala told him. She looked down and noticed she and Trinks hadn't untransformed yet. No wonder he is looking at me so strangely Piccala thought. Piccala grabbed her dragon necklace (it looked her after she transformed) and suddenly became her pretty green self. Trinks noticed her untransform and did so herself. Piccolo pulled Trunks to the side. "How did she become the dragon?" Piccolo asked Trunks. "I dont know she yelled something and the next thing I knew her hair changed and everything. It was weird." Trunks told him. Piccolo looked at Piccala. She's beautiful. If only I could get closer to her he thought. What am I saying? I will not let this woman change me I will not fall in love..or is it too late?   
  
okay I REALLY REALLY need to know what you think so please please review! I refuse to put up another chapter unless someone besides Queen of Demon Dragons puts a review up. Even if my friend threatens to send her dragons after me. I will just send my pretty princesses after her. hehe (^_~) 


	11. Dragon Moon Chapter 11

Dragon Moon Chapter 11  
i do not own sailor moon or dbz  
  
*eep! Demon Slayers! I surrender! here, hurry read the this chapter!  
please dont hurt me! i dont know if my fairy princesses could heal me!   
please tell me if you like it!*  
  
Trunks and Piccolo walk back to join everyone. the doorbell rings."ooo...i'll get it!" yelled Trinks. A man stood at the door. "Trunks could you please help me with this?" she yelled back. Trunks goes to the door and his mouth falls wide open. There stood a pizza man...he had 10 large pizza's, 5 boxes of cheesy sticks and 15 two liters of pop. He carried the cheesy sticks into the living room first. Trinks payed the pizza guy and carried half of the pizza.Everyone but Piccala's mouth dropped open. Then Trunks and Trinks went back and got the rest of the stuff."Grub!" Vegeta and Kakarot yell, digging their way into the food. Soon everyone was eating and laughing and thanking Trinks for the food. After all the food was gone and cleaned up everyone decides to go get some rest.  
Piccala goes upstairs and takes a nice, relaxing bubble bath. Before Trinks and Trunks leave Piccolo stops them to say thanks once more to Trinks. "No problem. It was fun." Trinks told him. "If you remember anything else about the people who attacked today tell me" said Piccolo. "I will" Trinks promised. He noticed she was wearing a necklace with a black dragon ball. "See you tomorrow!" She said. Then she and Trunks left. I wonder what the necklace means wondered Piccolo. Did Trinks and Piccala really wanna help them? Are they the reason they are getting attacked? So manythoughts were racing through his green head. Then he thought about how beautiful Piccala was. Her red hair, her beautiful green face, her all around glow she seemed to have. Do I really want to take a chance with her Piccolo asked himself. He had tried to keep her out of his mind but it was impossible. He had to find out how she felt... before it was really too late.  
  
Okay so how is it? Hopefully I wont see demon slayers *crosses her fingers*. Please tell me what you think. aww just click review and   
put what you think.*growls* I want my Trunks *cries* 


	12. Dragon Moon Chapter 12

Dragon Moon Chapter 12  
i do not own sailor moon or dragon ball z.  
  
*okay so far no demon slayers. whew. that would be scary. its a good thing you dont go to my website to read this its like two chapters behind. yeah ok so anyway enjoy this chapter....I know a few ppl who are just waiting for this so here ya go!*  
  
Its 7:30 in the morning. Everyone is getting ready for training. This time Trinks is supposed to fight Kakarot and Piccala would be against Piccolo. He wanted to see her true strength. The girls they had caught yesterday with the evil dragonballs were safe and werent causing any trouble. The girl in green they found out was Inga, but they could not find out the other girls name. Trunks found himself falling for the girl. Yeah Trinks was pretty and all but this girl was really special. As Trinks and Kakarot get ready to fight the doorbell rings. Everyone else is now either in the lab or training.   
"I'll be back" Trinks told Kakarot who obviously wasnt going to answer the door. She walks to the dorr and opens it. "Whoa." she says out loud and blushes. "Well I havent seen you here before. I'm Enigma." the cute blonde guy said. "H-h-h-hi." Trinks stuttered. "I-I-I'm Trinks." Enigma admired her beauty. Where did this beautiful creature come from he wondered. Trinks checked out the cute guy. He had short blonde hair, turqoise eyes with little speckles of gold, some muscle and a cute little belly. They both stood there for a minute looking at eachother. Suddenly Trinks came back to her senses.   
"Come in." Trinks blushed. "Yeah thanks" Enigma said. "Umm....what do you need?" Trinks asked Enigma, realizing she didnt even know why he was there. "I'm here to see Trunks. He's an old buddy of mine. I come here to see him every so often." Enigma replied. "Well, everyone is training right now except the girls in the lab. I'm actually supposed to be training right now with Kakarot...." Trinks drifted off. " I can wait." Enigma said, following her to the training rooms. As they get closer to the room she and Kakarot are supposed to train in she notices him asleep on the couch.   
"Well, I guess I'm not training today." Trinks said with a laugh. "I'll train with you." Enigma offered. "Ummm....okay I guess." Trinks and Enigma go into the training room, both not expecting what to happen next.  
  
  
Okay so what do you think is gonna happen? Did you like it? Am I going insane? Aww my princess fairies say I'm just stressed and that I need to relax....Well, maybe... Anyways i hope you like this and by the way, I know where you keep your diary.*evil cackle* oooo! look at the pretty bunnies! no, wait come back! 


	13. Dragon Moon Chapter 13

Dragon Moon Chapter 13  
i do not own sailor moon or dbz.  
  
Trinks and Enigma are in the middle of training. Enigma was suprised when she turned into a scout. he had beaten all the other scouts. He was really suprised to learn to she could fly. Right as Trinks was about to attack the lights went out. *Eep* Trinks thought. "Enigma?" she called out into the darkness questionly. "Yeah?" a voice called from not to far. "Where are you" she asked, stepping towards his voice. "Somewhere next to hte dump truck why?" he answered. She heard his footsteps moving towards her. "Nothing, its just.....dark." she replied. She felt something touch her shoulder. "Aughhh!" she screamed. "Shhh...its just me." Enigma said as he grabbed her to calm her doen. She held him tightly. "So you're afraid of the dark?" he laughed. "No I was just worried about you." she said jokingly. She could feel his breath on her face. *He's so warm, so calm* she thought. She felt him slowly lean down. Trinks slowly felt him bring his lips to hers. As they kissed she felt excitement. As their lips parted so did they. Though they couldn't see each other they both knew the other one liked it. The lights suddenly came on. Trunks, Piccolo, Piccala, and Kakarot came bursting through the door. "Trinks are you alr..." Trunks stopped short. "What happened?" Trinks asked. "The power went out." Piccolo said. "Enigma when did you get here? And why are you training with Trinks instead of Kakarot?" Trunks asked. " I got here not to long ago and I'm training with Trinks because Kakarot fell asleep." Piccolo and Trunks look at Kakarot as he blushes. "I just layed down and I guess wanted to take a little nap." Kakarot explained, putting his arm behind his head. "Sorry" he said to Trinks. "It's ok I probably took a little too long at the door." Trinks blushed. Enigma blushed too. Piccala looked at Trinks. *She likes this Enigma guy* She knew. "Well who' ready for breakfast?" Trinks asked. "Yeah lets eat!" Kakarot said happily, turning around and heading for the dining room. Everyone turned and followed him.   
  
Okay so here is Chapter 13 served on a platter. Hope all you guys and girls like it (yes that mean demonslayers and dragons too). Please review! 


	14. Dragon Moon Chapter 14

Dragon Moon Chapter 14  
Breakfast  
I do not own dbz or sailor moon  
  
Piccala sat next to Piccolo who sat next to Trunks who sat next to Trinks who in turn sat next to Enigma. Bulma finally learned that the other girls name is Twig. ChiChi glared at Serena and Piccala as if to say I'm gonna get you. So many thoughts ran through Trinks mind. *What did it mean? Is he single? Is there a chance for us.* Trinks looked up at Piccala. *What would she think?* Trinks wondered. Piccala looked at Trinks catching her eye. Trinks blushed. Enigma saw her blush and knew she was thinking about the kiss. He was too. *Did she like it? Does she regret it?* he wondered. "I think we are close to finding another dragonball." Bulma told everyone. "So soon?" Piccolo asked, sounding concerned. *Is someone setting us up?* he wondered. "Well we've narrowed it down to 2 people. We're not exactly which one has it but I'm sure we'll know soon." she explained. Bulma turned her attention to Trinks. "I noticed your necklace is a black dragonball...what does it mean?" Bulma asked Trinks. Trinks looked startled. She looked at Piccala. Piccala nodded her head and took a sip of her orange juice. "Well, I'm sorta, the, well, evil dragon ball keeper." she said wishing Piccala had shook her head no. Piccolo dropped his fork. "You are what?!" Piccolo sputtered. "You're evil?!" "No I'm not!" I was chosen to be the keeper!" Trinks argued. Everyone at the table sat quietly for a few moments. Enigma didnt really know what to think. *Just because she is keeper of the dragon balls doesnt mean she is evil* he thought. Piccolo thought about it for a moment. He started to say something but caught ChiChi's evil glare. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now. He puts one of his hands on his lap. Piccala slowly snuck her hand onto his when no one was looking. He gave her a suprised look. *She likes me* he thought with a grin on his face. Piccala smiled as Piccolo held her hand. *He's wonderful. I just wish he and Trinks could get along better* she thought. Trinks wanting to forget about everything looked at Enigma. *He's so cute I hope we get together* she thought hopefully.  
  
~Okay so what do you think? That I should stop writing it? Or do you want to see what is gonna happen next. Are they gonna fight someone soon? Or just lounge around being mean all day? Find out in the next chapter!!(^.^) 


	15. Dragon Moon Chapter 15

Dragon Moon Chapter 15  
~ What to do ~  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z!!!  
  
"Alright so what do we want to do?" Kakarot asked. Breakfast was over and Kakarot, Vegeta, Serena, Piccolo, Piccala, Trinks, Trunks, Enigma and Mina were talking in the living room. "We could go to the mall." Mina suggested. Immediatly three heads bounced up. "Yeah! Piccala and I haven't gotton a chance to go there yet!" Trinks exclaimed. "I would like to go look around for awhile." Piccala added. "Ooo Darian's gonna be there!" Serena said happily. "The mall reeks of perfume." Vegeta said in disgust. "They got some new video games!" Kakarot said with a silly grin on his face. Vegeta gave him an evil look. Kakarot bowed his head quietly. "Yeah! I can beat you again dad." Trunks said, giving his dad an evil grin. "I told you I let you win." Vegeta said angrily. Everyone looked at Piccolo. He looked at Piccala's face. She looked like she really wanted to go. "Oh alright." he agreed. Serena and the rest of the girls went to Piccala's room and got ready. When they were done everyone headed out for the garage. "Who's riding with who?" Piccolo asked. They talked about it for awhile and it was decided that Piccala, Trinks and Serena would go with Piccolo in his green convertible and Mina, Trunks, Vegeta, and Enigma would go with Kakarot in his red van. As Trinks got into Piccolo's car she noticed the antenna. She laughed as she realized it was his head on the top. She glanced over at Kakarots antenna and noticed it was ChiChi's head. It appeared to have tiny little holes all over.   
  
~5 minutes later~ With Piccolo  
Piccolo and Kakarot are racing for the mall. Piccala and Trinks are holding on for dear life. *Where did he learn to drive? He's crazy!* Trinks thought. Piccolo speeds forward and gets into the right lane, almost hitting a purple truck. Trinks closed her eyes as tight as she could. Piccolo saw her in the mirror and chose to ignore her. "My exit!" he growled. He moved over into the next lane without even looking, almost hitting another car. *Oh my god we're gonna die* Trinks thought, praying they would make it alive.  
  
~With Kakarot~  
"Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor!" Kakarot sang as loud as he could. *So far he almost hit 3 cars* Enigma counted. *And since when does he listen to good music? I wonder if he knows about the lead singer?* Enigma thought about whatever came to his mind. He cringed as Kakarot sang offkey. Mina looked at Enigma. *He's cute* she thought to herself. "Then she bought mass pizza..." Trunks was telling Enigma. Mina watched Enigma's expression. He seemed to listen only when Trinks was mentioned. Suddenly the van jerked to a stop. *We're here* Mina thought happily. Kakarot had pulled in right next to Piccolo, who had managed to get there safely. Trinks shakily got out Piccolo's convertible. Piccala helped her, giving her a look to say she had fun. Trinks rolled her eyes. Enigma watched Trinks, hoping she would be ok.   
  
~Okay thats it for now. hehe now it needs some reviews so I can post the next chapter. I doubt I'll get any since this story is getting lame-o. Unless the review is telling me its lame-o. anyways, please review.~ 


	16. Dragon Moon Chapter 16

Dragon Moon  
  
Enigma got out of Kakarots van. He walked over to Trinks and Piccala. "Are you okay?" he asked Trinks. "Yeah I'll be fine." she smiled at him. Piccolo and Kakarot locked thier cars. "Let's go." Piccolo gruffed. The group walked through the doors of the mall. *It's huge* Trinks thought. "Oh my gosh!" Serena, Mina and Trinks screamed happily at the same time. They run for a store that had beautiful dresses in he window. Piccala looked at the girls in disgust. She hated looking all girly. Enigma and Trunks laugh at the girls. The girls rush into the store. "Oh my god look at this one!" Mina shrieked, holding an orange strapless dress against her body. "Look at this one!" Serena screamed. She held a black spaghetti strap dress with a single red rose going up the side. Both girls looked at Trinks and stared in awe. She was holding a gorgeous blue sparkly spaghetti strap dress. It was the only one they had left. Trinks quickly went up to the counter and bought it. Mina bought the dress that she had been holding. The three girls walk out of the store. Enigma and Vegeta walk up to them. "What did you buy?" Enigma asked Trinks. "Nothing important." Trinks blushed. "Where is everyone else?" Mina asked Vegeta. "Over there." Vegeta pointed to a store not too far away. "Could you tell them we are going o the arcade?" Vegeta asked Trinks. "Sure." Enigma and Vegeta walk towards the arcade. "Okay lets go" Mina said. She started walking for the store that their friends were at. Serena and Trinks followed Mina. As they walk into the store Serena and Mina stop and stare in shock. Piccala stood there in a tux. The girls stood there for a momemt. After they started to get over the shock they saw Piccolo. He was wearing a dark green suit. Mina and Serena's eyes got huge. They had never seen Piccolo in a suit. Piccala bought the suit she had been wearing. She tried to get Piccolo to buy the green suit but he refused. Trinks walked up to Piccolo, Trunks and Kakarot. "The guys are at the arcade." she told them. The guys run quickly walk out of the door and head for the mall. Mina, Serena,Trinks and Piccala walk out of store. "Where to next?" Serena asked the other girls. "Shoes!" Mina said happily. The girls looked around the mall. "There." Trinks pointed at a shoe store called Comfy Feet. *I made up the name I know its corny* The girls walked in. The were greeted by the smell of new shoes. Mina looked around and saw some pretty orande shoes. She walked up to them and picked them up. The were toeless sandals. They matched perfectly with the dress. She bought the shoes. After the other girls were done looking around the left the shoe store. Trinks hoped Enigma liked her new dress. "Hey Piccolo's birthday is a few days away lets get him something" Mina suggested. Piccala looked at Mina. "How old will he be?" Mina shrugged. "No one really knows. He refuses to talk about it." Piccala wondered what she should get him. It had to be perfect. "Well we could start with a card." Trinks suggested, now wondering when Enigma's birthday would be. Serena knew where the card shop was and took them there. As soon as she entered the store they heard her say in a lovey voice "Darien". Darien looked up. "Serena what are you doing here?" Trinks looked at Darien. *He's a cutie* she thought to herself. Mina, Piccala and Trinks let Serena talk to Darien as they looked for a card. "How about this one?" Mina asked, showing them a card. It was white and said 'Home is where the heart is.' Trinks opened the card "where is yours? Happy Birthday to a over the hill goon' Trinks and Piccala look at Mina a little strangely. "Umm lets look some other one's first."Trinks suggested. "Okay!" Mina didnt looked bothered. Trinks looked Piccala. Piccala just shrugged.   
  
Okay here is this chapter enjoy! Sorry it took so long to put up! Please review! hehehehehehehehehehe 


	17. Dragon Moon Chapter 17

Dragon Moon Chapter 17  
Day Cut Short  
  
The three girls keep looking at cards. *Nothing is just right* Piccala thought to herself. Then she saw it. The perfect card she could get for Piccolo. On the front it was white with colorful balloons that read Happy Birthday. "What could be more perfect for your birthday.." Piccala read aloud to herself. She opened the card to see in bold letters "Than finding out you have a secret admirer?!" Piccala hid the card from the other girls. Mina finally came up with a decent card. It was navy blue on the front with people on the cover singing 'Happy Birthday to you'. Then on the inside they sang 'How old are you?' Then it read 'No matter how old you may be hope you have a great birthday.' The girls split the cost and Piccala went to pay for the card as Trinks and Mina pulled Serena away from Darien. She quickly bought her card for Piccolo first then the one Mina picked.   
  
Meanwhile at the arcade Piccolo and Trunks were playing Fast Gas (made up name), a racing game. Vegeta, Enigma, and Kakarot were playing the Simpsons. Enigma was Homer, Kakorat was Bart and Vegeta was Lisa. So far they were all tied. Just as Vegeta was about to win and Trunks was about to crash they heard a scream. All five guys jumped up and ran towards the scream. Mina and the girls had heard it too. Mina and Serena were starting to run towards the scream when Piccolo and Trinks grabbed them and went poof! Instantly the girls landed not too far from the girl getting attacked. "What happened?" Mina asked. "Its one of Piccala's powers now we have to transform. Mina, Serena, and Trinks transformed quickly. They separated and surrounded the girl getting attacked. Piccolo and the guys were getting closer. "Give me your crystal!" a male voice roared. Serena stepped out into the light. "Cell? What are you doing?" she asked in shock. Cell, just as shocked himself, didnt know what to say. Instead he turned back to the girl and continued to try to take her crystal. "I am your enemy!" he said outloud, knowing other people were there to stop him. Piccala stepped next to Serena. "You know him?" she asked. "He used to be on our side..but now...." Serena said. Cell looked to see who Serena was talking too. *She's cute* he thought. He shook his head. This was no time to flirt. He had to get the pure crystal to Queen Beryl. "Love Chain Encircle!" Mina shouted. A spiral of hearts came flashing around Cell, stopping him for a moment. He started to go back to the girl but Trinks suddenly yelled "Frozen Moment!" and Cell stopped completely. "What did you do?" Mina asked. "I froze him. It only lasts 5 minutes. Piccala you have to get us to the lab!" Trinks said quickly. Suddenly the guys run in. "What happened?" Enigma asked, checking to make sure Trinks was ok. "Cell has turned to the NegaVerse and we have to get him to the lab! Keep an eye on the girl!" Mina replied. The girls grabbed Piccala and Cell and again went poof! The guys jumped back startled. "It's one of Piccala's powers."Piccolo told them. They asked no more and went to the girl. She was crying and having trouble breathing. "It will be okay." Trunks told her in a soothing voice, "Lets get you somewhere safe." The guys helped the girl up and took her to Kakarots Van. Trunks rode with them and Enigma and Vegeta rode with Piccolo.   
  
The girls got to the lab with Cell and had only two minutes left before the effect of Trinks attack wore off. They quickly explained to Bulma what had happened and she got a special room ready for him. Just as the locked the door he unfroze. He tried to blast the walls but they just absorbed the energy. "You must be hungry after such a hard day." Bulma said to Cell and slipped some dinner through the hole in the door. Then she went back to what she was doing. "So whats your name?" Trunks asked the girl. "Hallie." she replied. "Nice name. I'm Trunks Briefs." The girl laughed. "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Well you are named after underwear..." she laughed harder. When she was done laughing everyone was quiet until they got to the mansion.   
  
  
Okay there you go peeps another true blue chapter of dragon moon. you should also check out my other story Life with Love....Whatever its your choice please review! 


	18. Dragon Moon Chapter 18

Dragon Moon Chapter 18  
  
"Wow!" Hallie said in disbelief, "You guys live here?" "Yeah." Kakarot smiled. He liked living in the mansion. "It belongs to Piccolo but he lets us stay there." Kakarot explained. He pulled into the big garage that could hold up to 10 cars. Piccolo pulled in behind him. "So why are people after me?" Hallie asked Kakarot as they got out of the van. "You'll have to ask someone a litle more experienced with that." Piccolo told her. They all walked into the manion. As they walk into the livingroom they are greeted by Trinks and the other girls. "Where is Cell?" Piccolo asked. "Locked safely in a room Bulma prepared." Piccala told him. "Does she have a pure heart?" Mina asked Piccala andTrinks. "The Negaverse thinks so." Piccala responded. "Ummm I'm confused." Hallie told them. "Trinks?" Piccala said. "Ok." Trinks said. "Come with me and I will explain it to you." Trinks took Hallie by the arm and took her upstairs to a room the girls had put together. Trunks looked at Piccala. "She didnt look too thrilled." Trunks said, expecting an answer from her. "Well, she is going to put a spell on her. So she doesnt know what has happened." Piccala said, not knowing what to expect. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Well, she has the power to make people forget about certain things. But she only uses it when its neccesary."   
Enigma thought about this. *So we could fight or she could do something bad and she could make us forget about it.* "Why will she think she is here? Does she just not remember anything?" Vegeta asked. "No she will probably make her believe that she here to visit someone or something. Its completely up to her." Piccala said. "Will they come after her here?" Mina asked. "I dont know. Maybe someone should talk to the guy we caught today...Cell is it?" Piccala said. Chi Chi, who had been walking by the room to do Gohans laundry, heard what she said. "Cell? He is back? He's here?" Chi Chi asked. Kakarot began to look jealous and uncomfortable. Trinks comes back downstairs and feels the tension. "Whats up?" she asked. "Everyone seems to know who this Cell guy is that attacked the girl." Piccala told her.  
"Well then who is he?" Trinks asked. She looked at Chi Chi, wondering why she was just standing there. "Cell is Chi Chi's ex-boyfriend." Kakarot said to whoever was listening. "Huh?" Trinks and Piccala said at the same time. Chi Chi blushed. "Cell used to live here. We went out for about a year and a half. I need to finish the laundry now." Chi Chi walked away. "She went out with him? He looks dangerous." Piccala said. "He is." Piccolo said. He seemed to hate Cell. "Well I'm going to bed now. I'm tired. See you guys in the morning." Piccala said. She goes upstairs and gets ready for bed. "I'm gonna go too." Trinks said. "I better go too. It's been a long day." Trunks said. Everyone else slowly drifted to bed. Hallie woke up in the middle of the night thinking she was there to visit Trinks. She thought she and were best friends. Hallie walked downstairs and got a glass of milk. She walked around the big mansion as she drank her milk. *This is a nice place* she thought. She looked at the pictures on the wall. *I dont see Trinks in any of these* she thought.   
  
Okay here it is hope you enjoyed it have a nice day. 


	19. Dragon Moon Chapter 19

Dragon Moon Chapter 19   
  
Hallie went back upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and looked for something a little familar to her. *Well, Trinks did say that I never stayed in this room before* she thought to herself. Hallie layed down in the bed and fell back asleep.   
  
~In the morning~  
Trinks gets dressed before Trunks. She waits in the kitchen for him. She looks around the kitchen. *He really needs to redecorate this room.* she thought to herself. She fingered the lavender curtains then looked at the yellow walls then at the red table cloth on the round table. Trinks decided that she would suprise Trunks by redecorating his kitchen. Trunks looked at Trinks. He had been standing there for a few minutes now. He knew she thought the room was kinda on the ugly side. So did he. He meant to change it but never had the time. He never had time for anything. He stepped into the room. "How long have you been up?" Trunks asked her. Trinks jumps a little bit. "You scared me. I thought you were still in your room. Just a few minutes though." She blushed. "Yeah.. Sorry... So are you ready?" Trunks asked, giving her his arm. "Yeah." she said laughing, putting her arm through his. They walked up to the mansion.  
  
Hallie woke up. She looked at her pillow. *I drool too much* she thought. She stood up and stretched. She heard someone walk past her door. She made her bed and got dressed into a pink halter top and black shorts that the girls let her borrow. She looked around and found a brush and some hair accessories. She brushed her haie and put it up into a high ponytail. She looked at her bright red hair. She liked it. She put down the brush and started to go downstairs.  
  
Piccala walked to the door. She went past Hallie's room and didnt hear anything so she figured that the girl was still asleep. She now looked at the door to the room Cell was in. She checked the hallway and saw now one coming. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Cell roared. Piccala jumped. "Ummm Cell? It's Piccala...You dont know me I was just wondering....." Cell cut her off. "Are you that green chick that was with Serena?" "Yeah.." Piccala said, not sure what to say next. "Well what do you want?" Cell asked, in a more soft voice but still loud enough to make her a little worried about what she was gonna do. "I just wanted to talk.." Piccala started. "How? You cant get in here without a card." Cell asked her. "Just trust me..Can I come in?" Piccala asked Cell. She really wanted to see this guy. "I guess. But you better have a good excuse why you're in here if you get caught." Cell told her. "I wont get caught." Piccala heard footsteps comig down the hallway. "Here I come." Piccala warned him then poofed her way into the room. "What the...?" Cell said standing up and backing away from Piccala. "Ssshhh" Piccala quickly walked over to him and put her hand over his mouth til the footsteps went by. She let her hand off his mouth. "Dont you remember how I got you here?" Piccala asked him. "No, I dont remember anything." Cell told her. He was ready to attack her if she tried anything. Piccala looked at Cell. He looked hungry and somewhat lonely. *I know what I can do* she thought to herself.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Piccolo, Trunks and Trinks were already downstairs. Hallie came down the last stair and walked into the living room where she heard voices. "Hey Hallie. Did you sleep okay?" Trinks asked her. "Yeah.." Hallie yawned. "Where is everyone else?" Hallie asked. "We were just wondering the same thing. Piccala is usually here by now. Serena usually comes in late but Vegeta and Bulma arent here either. Chi Chi is in the lab." Piccolo said. "What about that carrot dude?" Hallie asked Piccolo. She thought he was kinda cute. Piccolo looked at her for a moment. "Oh you mean Kakarot. You can call him Goku. Vegeta calls him Kakarot and it just stuck with the rest of us." Piccolo told her. "Oh.." Hallie said. *So Goku..where are you?* she thought.   
  
Okay here is Chapter 19....I didnt think I would write this many but whatever. Anyway....I'm not writing anymore until i get some reviews...I dont wanna keep writing this if no one is reading it. 


End file.
